Dulce melodia
by kaoru.kikumaru
Summary: sobreviviente... un dia comun para los chicos... tardes frente al lago hada ... una confesion    How X men! song fic con la cancion de jesse y joy    posible drabble...


_kaoru desu! un song fic de MWS o PS dulce melodia de jesse y joy ; pareja: howard y menoli disfrutenlo! _

* * *

Dulce melodía

Era una tarde fresca en sobreviviente, el día anterior si que había sido extenuante, definitivamente un día caluroso mas búsqueda de alimentos o pesca no pegan para nada. Había sido un acuerdo de todos, sugerido por mi, el tener este día como día libre, habíamos recolectado suficiente alimento como para no tener que salir a cazar dentro de 2 días.

Me reclamaban que yo era el mas feliz con el día libre? Bah los hubiesen visto a ellos tomando un poco de viento frente al lago, conversando, nadando, durmiendo, etc. Lo que ellos quisieran. Mientras yo aquí me encontraba cocinando, ¿Por qué yo? Bueno, era un "privilegio" que me otorgaban las chicas, nos es que fuera mal cocinero, pero me gustaría estar en otro lugar ahora.

A las orillas del lago hada, muy cerca de la casa de todos, junto a menoli.

Sip, definitivamente se veía como un lugar muy acogedor y refrescante.

Pero no podía quejarme, claro, todos me hubiesen molestado si me quejaba o si hubiese dicho que me quería sentar al lado de menoli, debía conformarme con escuchar la dulce melodía proveniente del aquel violín. Menoli. La adicta a la música clásica. No podía decir que era mala, de hecho era relajante, pero también podría preocuparse de otras cosas, de los chicos, conversarles, conversarme, ya saben, socializar… pero noo… ahí estaba ella tocando su típica melodía, esa que tanto me gusta.

_Viniste a mí como la letra de una bella canción_

_Melodía que rima con la historia de nuestro amor_

_Haremos sinfonía eterna, unidos tú y yo_

_Disonancia alguna no existe en el corazón_

_Nada nos podrá separar, hacemos armonía_

La cena estaba servida, nadie me había ayudado ni siquiera a colocar la mesa, ahora debía ir a buscar a los chicos la mayoría de ellos estaban en el lago, por lo que no fue un mayor problema, pero faltaba alguien. Menoli ya no estaba sentada de espaldas al árbol, donde se podrá haber metido? Seguramente no muy lejos. A ella no le gusta separarse del grupo, por mas que quiera alejarse de mi presencia _¿Por qué le molesto tanto?_ Esta bien, somos diferentes, demasiado para mi gusto, pero… eso no seria una razón, tal vez yo le desagrado rotundamente... bueno, de todas maneras debo ir a buscarla, seguramente estará arriba en la habitación de las chicas.

Y efectivamente allí estaba la bella durmiente, recostada en una de las camas, con los ojos cerrados, seguramente dormida. Me acerque sigilosamente para no despertarla, ya lo haría mas tarde y me quede contemplando su rostro un momento, me encanta la expresión de su rostro cuando esta tranquila, se ve tan sereno y tan natural que me dan ganas de besarla, mas me contuve y le susurre su nombre al oído.

Menoli… despierta, es hora de cenar.

Lo siento… creo que me quede dormida, bajo enseguida, puedes irte

Ahh… por que quieres que me vaya

Ehhh… solo vete

_Eres, fuiste y serás_

_La dulce melodía que en mi sueño esta_

_Tu solo tú_

_Pudiste escribir en mi alma tanta música_

_Solo tu solo tú_

_Perdidos estamos en este ritmo de amor_

_Las notas nos brotan directo desde el corazón_

_Haremos sinfonía eterna, unidos tú y yo_

_Disonancia alguna no existe en esta canción_

_Nada nos podrá separar hacemos armonía_

No- le fije muy serio

Que…?

No me ir hasta que me digas por que te molesta mi presencia

Eso no te importa

Menoli! por favor que tienes contra mi?

Bueno… es que solo… es que me haces sentir extraña!

La hago sentir extraña. Pero extraña en que sentido, a caso le molesta que este cerca de ella, le molesta mi presencia, pero por que, a caso le caigo mal, le molesta mi actitud, creerá que soy muy ruidoso, o tal vez…

Menoli… yo te gusto?

Lo demás fue algo extraño para mí, menoli estaba demasiado nerviosa, no era normal en ella. ¿Tanto le había afectado mi pregunta? Claramente quería discutir conmigo, decirme que era un estúpido que como le preguntaba esas cosas, mas se contuvo, extrañamente y para mi sorpresa no me grito a la cara una pila de estupideces, por primera vez me respondió en voz baja y con un leve tartamudeo.

Y-yo… creo que si.

WOOOOW! ! ! Soy el chico más feliz del mundo y no dude en hacérselo notar a menoli, la abrase con tanta fuerza que la levante de la cama y la tome en mis brazos, le di un millón de vueltas y luego la bese, un corto beso en los labio, solo como para decirle que yo también la quería.

_Eres fuiste y serás_

_La dulce melodía que en mi sueño esta_

_Te llevo en mí_

_Como la tonada que da vida a esta canción_

_Y con tu luz de amor_

_Me estremeces siempre musicando mi corazón_

_Solo tu solo tú_

_Solo tú_

Baje corriendo las escaleras y comencé a gritar como un loco, rodee toda la mesa, lugar donde se encontraban los chicos y abrase a cada uno de los que se encontraban allí comiendo. Todos me miraban con cara de "que le pasa a este tipo" o" ya esta aquí otra vez" mas no me importaba, lo único que me importaba es que menoli me quería, yo le gustaba a menoli, que mas podía pedir, Salí corriendo hacia el lago hada y me sumergí en el, cerca estaba kaoru el cual quedo totalmente empampado. Salte en el agua chapotee nade, luego Salí corrí hacia el bosque luego volví y allí se encontraba ella nuevamente, un poco sonrojada y confundida mirándome.

No dude en ir a abrazarla mas ella me miro con una cara muy seria. Entendí perfectamente la intención de su mirada, no quería que me acercara, pero había algo en mi interior que no pude contener y simplemente la abrace

Menoli, ¿Qué le paso ?- dijo luna aun un poco aturdida

No estoy segura…

* * *

_L.E.A _

_despues de tenerlo por meses en mi pc ahora pienso ? podria ser que fuera un songfic oneshot convertirse en un drabble? mmmm ... por el momento mi imaginacion solo piensa en historias de austria y hungria que aun no eh escrito :/ pero pronto saldran ! lo prometo... si quieren que escriba algo de Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge; Ouran; hetalia (lo ideal qe no fuera yaoih) De PS de Special A (uuy tambien tengo que escribir un Tadashi X akira ! - ) o de kaichou wa? solo pidanlo... sean algo especificos si quiere... :B_


End file.
